The Fire Dragon
by 1513sonamy
Summary: Jess just got her planet destroyed by the Meterex then she finds herself at sonic's world. When Dr.Eggman finds out Jess is the fire dragon he makes her fight sonic. Will sonic survie the attack of the fire dragon?
1. Zotonia

This is my very first story being published on fanfiction, there's going to be some new sonic character but Saega does not own them, I do, and Zotonia is a planet Jess use to live in so yeah enjoy. The Fire Dragon starting: Jessica (Jess) the wolf (power: fire), Brian the wolf (power: earth), Cindy the wolf (power: water), and Queen Athena (my characters)

Chapter 1: Zotonia

It was said that the queen of Zotonia, (Queen Athena), will give birth to 3 kids. All 3 will have special powers of one of the four elements: Earth, Water, Fire, and Air. But only one will have unspeakable power to defeat the great forces of evil.

Queen Athena already had her 3 kids Brian the oldest wolf, Cindy the wolf, and Jessica the baby of the palace.

Queen Athena walks up to the balcony in her room to see her kids practicing there powers.

Later a baby wolf started to cry. Queen Athena walks tours the cradle, and held the baby wolf in her arms.

"Oh my little Jessica if only your father can see how beautiful you are." Said Queen Athena with a smile.

Queen Athena walks up to the balcony still holding Jessica in her arms.

Meanwhile at the backyard:

Brian and Cindy were practicing their powers learning how to control them.

Brian through a pebble at the back of Cindy's head

"Owwww! What was that for?" Cindy said rubbing the back of her head.

"Oh no reason." Brian said levitating three more pebbles.

Cindy's face turned red in anger. She walked to a nearby pond; there Cindy raised her hand to make a wave then pointed her hand at Brian. The wave charged at him

Brian was slammed to the fence by the great wave.

After Brian caught his breath he got back on his feet.

Before he can pose for an attack one of the servants called them for dinner.

"I guess I won this round" Cindy said with a smile. Brian growled quietly as Cindy walked right by him.

At Dinner….

"Brian eat your vegetables." Queen Athena said while feeding Jessica.

Brian looks at his plate, then started to play around with his food with a fork.

"Brian." Said Queen Athena in a serious tone.

Soon one of the servants came bursting through the door

"My queen we have some very bad news."

Queen Athena stands up from her chair

"Lucy, what happening."

"The Meterex are attacking the planet of Zotonia!" said the servant looking worried

Brian and Cindy looks at each other in fear. The castle started to shake.

"Aaaaahhhh what's happening?" said Cindy trying to keep her balance.

"My Queen we must get you out of here!" said the servant pointing her finger to the exist.

A slanderer was about to fall on the dining table. Queen Athena ran and grabbed Jessica before the slanderer fell.

"C'mon!" said Brian running tours the door.

While running in the hall, a Meterex crashed to the wall in front of them blocking their path.

Brian ran in front and stopped the crashing wall with his powers.

"Hurry I can't hold it any longer!" said Brian struggling to hold the wall a little longer.

Once everyone went pass Brian let himself go and ran for it. The Meterex crash through the wall, chasing Brian.

Brian jumps in the air, and make rocks fall from both sides of him blocking the Meterex path. When Brian finally gets out of the castle he looks to see where his family has gone.

"Brian over here!" yelled Cindy shouting over the roar of a ship

The ship they were on started to lift off.

"Hurry!" yelled Cindy

Brian ran to catch up with the ship jumping over stuff in his path. The Meterex started to follow him shooting laser beams at him.

"Brian jump!" yelled Cindy

Brian jumped into the ship panting.

Cindy ran to hug him

"Oh I'm so glad you're safe big brother." Said Cindy hugging Brian to death

"Yea yea the most important thing is that Jess is safe." Said Brian taking Jessica from his mother arm to his arm.

"speaking of Jess what kind of power do she have anyways?" said Cindy looking curious.

Jessica sneezed, smoke came out of her mouth and nose.

"I think we just found out, Jess has the power of fire!" said Brian holding Jess up high

A farting sound was heard

Brian sniffs Jess

"Awwwwwwww man Jess." Said Brian holding Jess away from him

Everyone started to laugh.

Thanks for reading the next chapter will be coming soon REVEW PLZZZZZ THANK YOU. XD 


	2. The Meterex

Hey I hoped you enjoyed the last chapter thanks for reading. We last left off when the Meterex destroyed Jessica's planet and now lives on a ship looking for a new planet to live on, hear is the next chapter.

Chapter 2: the Meterex

Years later…..

"Mom! Hide me!" said Jess running behind Queen Athena

"Jessica what in zotonian is going on here?" said Queen Athena looking around her

"Brian is chasing me don't let him find me." Said Jess hiding behind her mother

Soon Brian jumped right in the room

"I know you're in here come out come out where ever you are." Said Brian searching the area.

Jess giggled

Brian jumped right behind Queen Athena

"Ha found you!" said Brian hugging Jess

Jess started to giggle and laugh

Soon Cindy came walking in the room

"C'mon Jess time to do some training." Said Cindy holding out her hand.

"Aaaaaawwwwwww man do I have to?" said Jess wishing she didn't have powers

"Yes you do now c'mon." Said Cindy still holding out her hand

"Fine." Said Jess taking Cindy's hand

Cindy and Jess walked into an empty room, nothing was there but a bottle of water

Cindy walked to the bottle of water and opened it, the water started to rise out of the bottle

"Now show me what you learned so far." Said Cindy with a grin

Jess made a fist and fire shot out as if she was very mad

Jess started to throw fire balls at Cindy

Cindy blocked each one by making the water float in front of her,

Jess stopped throwing fire balls and hung her head

"It's not fair water always beat fire." Said Jess sadly

"Hey, its okay, you just need to figure out a way to beat water okay?" Said Cindy lifting Jess's head

"Okay." Said Jess feeling hopeful

"Okay one more time." Said Cindy making a pose

Soon alarms started to sound and red lights flashing

"Ahh what's going on!" said Jess covering her ears and looking around

"I don't know but…. C'mon!" said Cindy grabbing Jess's hand

Cindy and Jess ran to were their mother was held

"Mom what's going on?" yelled Cindy a little worried

"It's them." Said Queen Athena

"You don't mean." Gasped Cindy

"What, who is it?" Jess asked a little scared

"The Meterex has returned." Said Queen Athena in a low tone

The Ship gave a big thud Cindy and Jess tumbled over each other

"My Queen we just have been hit one of the Meterex missals" Said a control man

"Was there any major damage cause?" Asked Queen Athena

"The missal damaged our power source. We don't have enough power to launch missals or to protect the ship. We are completely hopeless." Said the control man

The ship gave another thud. Explosions was herd in the background

A wolf covered in smoke dust ran into the room

"Our engines are down!" Said the wolf

Brian came coughing and gasping in the room. Cindy ran to him.

"Are you ok?" Asked Cindy

"I'm fine *Cough, Cough* what's going on here? *Cough, Gasp*" asked Brian

"The Meterex are attacking again." Said Cindy

"Again! You mean to tell me this happened before?" asked Jess surprised

The ship gave another thud

That's it for chapter two I hoped you liked it. Chapter 3 will be coming soon, I have notes that if I keep writing this Chapter will never end so yeah Review plzzzzzzzzzz, oh and if one of you guys know how to let outsiders Review plz let me know. 


	3. Jess vs the Zortex

Hi hoped you enjoyed the last chapter. This chapter I say is the saddest chapter of the story. This Chapter might be gruesome for some readers, readers discretion is advice.

Chapter 3: Jess vs. the Zortex

The ship gave another thud

Meanwhile at the engine room….

Red lights flash, alarms sounds, smoke came out of pipes. Suddenly the captain walked right in

"Hey is it possible we can get these engines going?" yelled the captain over the sound of the alarms

"Sorry sir this will take hours or maybe days to repair, and if we don't get this under control the engines could explode!" Yelled one of the works

"Fine try to get the engines under control as soon as possible, we need the power on right away!" Yelled the captain

The captain ran back to the deck but while running in the halls the captain was hit by a little target. The target contains fast poison; one hit the poison spared throughout the whole body and kills you in a sec

The captain falls to the floor dead.

Back at the Deck…

"My Queen we had made a major mistake." Said the control man worried than ever

"What is it?" Said Queen Athena

"It's not the Meterex it's the Zortex, the Zortex are using the Meterex ship, they must have attacked them earlier." Said the control man

"The Zortex!" yelled Queen Athena

Zortex are vicious aliens that sours though out the whole galaxy destroying and killing everything in their path

A moment later Brian fell to the floor. Cindy caught him before he can hit the floor. Brian was hit by one of those targets.

Cindy tried to heal him with her water power but it was no used. Cindy looked at Jess in a sad face.

"I'm sorry, I tried." Said Cindy tearing up

Jess looked at Brian. Then started to tear up

"No, it can't be!" Said Jess running away

"Jess! No come back, it's too dangerous!" Said Cindy running after her

Jess ran though a crowed of screaming wolves

"Jess Jess!" yelled Cindy over the sound of screaming wolves (The wolves that survive the Meterex attack was also aboard the ship)

Jess ran upstairs at the end of the hall, she then ran to the third door on the right which was her room.

Jess slammed the door and ran under her bed and started to whimper

All of a sudden red eyes appeared right next to her under the bed

Jess screamed in fear and ran to the door but the door was jammed it was stuck. Jess banged on the door for help.

Meanwhile…..

Cindy finally got though the crowed and ran upstairs. Cindy then heard Jess cried for help

Cindy quickly ran to her room but the door was jammed Cindy pushed with all her might but it was no used

Moments later the Zortex trapped Jess in the corner

Jess tried to use her power but for some reason it won't work

"Don't even try to use your power you'll only get weaker when you do." Said the Zortex reaching to get a dagger

Jess felt weak when she tried to use her powers but kept her strength

"You look tired mind if I put you out for ya." Said the Zortex holding a dagger

Cindy then finally got the door slammed open

"Jess!" yelled Cindy using her water power to grab the Zortex hand

"Run!" yelled Cindy trying to keep her strength

Jess ran right out of her room, then she heard a scream that came from her room

"Cindy!" yelled Jess turning around

Jess ran back to her room there she saw Cindy on the floor and the Zortex holding a dagger full of blood.

Jess puts her hand over her mouth and nose then runs to look for her mother

When Jess finally gets to the deck the control men's were already hit by the target but Queen Athena was no were to be found.

The ship gave several thuds in a row, Jess falls and tumbles

Jess looks at the window to see what's going on, she then notes that the ship was surrounded by Zortex, they were all going fire missiles at the same time and the ship will explode

Jess also notes a nearby planet, after destroying the ship they will go after that planet

Jess turns around and sees her mother.

"Mom!" yelled Jess in happiness

Jess ran to hug her mom

"Oh mom it was horrible, they killed Cindy." Said Jess tearing up

"I know honey, and no matter what happens I will forever be with you." Said Queen Athena hugging Jess

Suddenly Queen Athena gasped

Jess pulled away from her mother

"Mom!" yelled Jess looking worried

Jess then sees something sharp come out from Queen Athena stomach, then it Jess notes it was a dagger. Queen Athena then fell to the floor.

"Mom Mom, please no, no it can't be." Said Jess running towards her mother crying

The Zortex removed the dagger from Queen Athena

Jess stepped back and ran

The Zortex ran right after her throwing daggers one of them slice Jess on the arm

Jess kept her strength and kept on running. Jess was then hit by an explosion from the engines causing Jess to float out into space

Jess looks back at her ship, the Zortex fired the missiles and the ship exploded leveling Jess as the only survivor

"No!" yelled Jess

Jess looked at her necklace her mom gave her

Flashback

"Jessica I have something for you."

"What, what is it." Said Jess happily

"Close your eyes." Said Queen Athena

Jess close her eyes, Queen Athena place the necklace around her neck

Jess opens her eyes

"Wow its beautiful thanks Mom." Said Jess

"Open it." Said Queen Athena

Jess opens the lock and sees a picture of her family

"Now we are always with you no matter what happens" said Queen Athena

"Thanks Mom." Said Jess hugging her mom

End of Flashback

"No, it's not over." Said Jess in an angry tone

Jess made a fist fire blast out of them, Jess's hair and the tip of her tail turned on fire.

Then Jess let out an unspeakable blast of fire, then all of the Zortex ship exploded, Jess then returns to normal and pass out falling to the nearby planet.

Well that was it for chapter 3 hope you enjoyed it. Like I said I think this is the saddest chapter in the whole story, so yeah Reviews Please. 


	4. Jess's new home

Hey, sorry for the holdup I was on a 3 day vacation and I was doing a video to upload on YouTube I'll tell you the videos after this chapter so enjoy. We last left off when Jess defeats the Zortex and falls to a nearby planet.

Chapter 4: Jess's new home

**Meanwhile at Mobius….**

Sonic was on his daily run late that evening when suddenly he saw something wash up at the beach. Sonic screech to stop then ran to the beach

When Sonic arrived he saw that it was a little girl lying in the floor while the tides come in. He then grabbed hold of the girl hand and pulls her away from the tides. Sonic bends down and held the mistiest girl in his arm

'Who is she? Where did she come from?' thought Sonic

Sonic then notes that the girl was badly injured her arm was sliced and blood came running down from her little blond bangs (A/N: Hey sorry forgot to describe Jess so I'll try to put a picture of her as human so that maybe you can have a picture of Jess as a wolf.)

The girl moaned a painful moaned and moved her head towards Sonic shoulder

"She's alive!"

Sonic picked the girl up and ran to his home. There he placed the injured wolf on his bed and treated the wounds.

**In Jess's Dream**

Jess was alone in the darkness when suddenly Queen Athena appeared in front of Jess

"Mom!"

Jess ran to hug her mother

"Oh mom I'm so scared I don't know where am I or what to do you got to help me" said Jess tearing up

"Don't worry everything will turn out fine trust me I sense a young boy with you and you'll meet friends that will love you for who you are but be awarded for I sense evil upon you"

Jess pulled away

"Evil? What kind of evil? What am I'm suppose to do? What is my destiny?"asked Jess looking worried

"You'll see when the time comes" Queen Athena's voice started to fade then disappeared

"Mom? No Mom come back!" said Jess reaching out hand

Jess then sits on the floor and starts to cry

**End of Jess's Dream**

"Mom" said Jess talking in her sleep

Sonic looked up at the wolf

'Something horrible must had happed I wonder what' thought Sonic still rapping a bandage around her arm.

**The Next Day…..**

Jess moaned as if waking up, she opens her eyes slowly then tried to sit up, suddenly a sharp pain was brought from her head

"Ow, my head" moaned Jess rubbing her head

Jess then notes she was in a small room and right next to her a blue hedgehog slept on a chair

Jess smiles

'This must be the young boy mother was talking about, I wonder what's his name?' thought jess

Sonic opens his eyes and sees the wolf awake

"Your awake!" yelled Sonic a little startle and falling off the chair

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you." Said Jess looking down at the floor to see if the hedgehog was okay

"No it's okay." Said Sonic standing up

"Okay" said Jess dyeing of laughter

Sonic smiles glad that he made a little girl happy

"So what's your name?" asked Sonic

"Oh my name is Princess Jessica the wolf but everyone calls me Jess." Said Jess in a proud tone

"My name is Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog." Said Sonic with a wink and a thumps up

Hey I hoped you enjoyed the Chapter. The YouTube video I made is called "Sonamy and Taismo you are" and "Sonamy love comes" they're both by me 1513sonic (that's my YouTube account) so I hope you watch it and ill see if I could upload a picture of Jess as a human 


	5. An evil Scientist

Hi sorry if you thought the last chapter was short but this chapter will be much longer. In this chapter you will meet another character of mine who is Fox hope you'll enjoy this chapter. We last left off when Jess wakes up and meets Sonic.

Chapter 5: An evil scientist

"Sonic, can I ask you something?" asked Jess

"Sure." Sonic said giving Jess a bowl of soup

Jess took one sip of the bowl of soup

"Were am I?"

"You're in Mobius. Can I ask you something?" Said Sonic sipping his bowl of soup

"Yeah, sure." Said Jess looking at Sonic

"What happened? How did you get here?" asked Sonic

A flashback of the Zortex ship exploding raced in Jess mind

"I don't remember. All I know is that a bunch of ships exploded out in space, but I don't know what happened then." Said Jess looking away

Soon Sonic and Jess was done with their soup.

"Thanks for the soup." Said Jess giving Sonic the empty bowl.

Sonic stepped out of the room. Jess took out the sheets and tried to stand up; she wobbled a bit but then got back on her feet, Jess later walked out of the room

"Um, Sonic?"

Sonic turned around surprise to see Jess out of the bed.

"Can we explore Mobius?" Said Jess getting excited

"Oh pretty pleaseeeee."

Sonic smiled

"Yeah."

Jess jumped in excitement

Later they was out the door, Sonic took Jess to his top favorite places. Later they went to the beach Sonic tripped and fell in the water Sonic thought he drowned when all he had to was stand up. Jess burst into laughter. To end the day they went to Sonic's resting spot. The place was full of flowers and has a beautiful view of Mobius. Sonic and Jess lays down and enjoys the view.

"Wow it's so beautiful. I wonder how my planet looks like before the Meterex destroyed it."

Sonic looks at Jess

"You got your planet destroyed?"

Jess looks at Sonic

"Yeah, my planet is called Zotonia. I was born there but I never lived enough to see it." Said Jess looking away

"At lest you remember where you come from." Said Sonic looking away

"Yeah, it's just I don't remember what happened that made show up here."

Jess looks at her hand

A flashback of Jess practicing her fire power raced though her mind.

Jess made a fist and throws her fist to the air, moments later fire came out of her fist.

Sonic moves aside

"How did you that?" yelled Sonic in surprised

"I don't know I just did it. I remember I used to practice my fire power with my brothers and sisters." Said Jess looking at her fist and making another blast of fire.

**Meanwhile at Eggman headquarters…..**

Dr. Eggman was watching the whole thing on the monitor

Dr. Eggman mouths drops when he sees Jess throws fire in the air, he soon starts typing on his computer

'Can it be, The Fire Dragon? Legend shows that The Fire Dragon holds unspeakable power, almost the same power as the Master Emerald who knows how much power she has if only I can use that power to take over the universe. That Sonic won't know what hit him, but how will I get her to me?' Thought Dr. Eggman

Two robots came in the room holding a fearless fox

"Dr. Eggman we found this boy sneaking around your base." Said one of the robots

"Let me go!" said the fox pulling away from the robots grasp

'Here's my chance.' Thought Dr. Eggman with a grin

"Well, well, well, who do we have here?" Said Dr. Eggman

"Give me the stone you stole from my village!" said the fox

Dr. Eggman takes out a stone from his coat pocket

"You mean this pretty little thing." Said Dr. Eggman throwing it up in the air and caching it

"Give it!" said the fox running for the stone

The robots grabbed him before he can get to Eggman

"You don't get it do you. If I don't return that stone to my village, who knows what evil magic will poor upon my village!" said the fox trying to get out of the robots grasp

"I want you to do me a little favor." Said Dr. Eggman

"What! Forget it." Yelled the fox

"Not even for the stone?" Said Dr. Eggman with a sly look on his face

The fox sighs

'I know he's up to no good but if I don't do this my village will be in terrible danger.' Thought the fox

"Fine I'll do it. What do you want." Said the fox

"Glad you asked."

The monitor showed a clip of Jess's face

"I want this girl, bring her to me and you can have your village stone." Said Dr. Eggman

"Why would you need her? She's only a little girl." Said the fox

"Never mind of why I need her just bring her to me, gain her trust so I can put my greatest scheme to the test." Dr. Eggman said with a laugh

'Man that poor girl doesn't even knows what's coming' thought the fox

"By the way you already know my name I think it's time I know yours." Said Dr. Eggman

"My name is Hachiko the fox."

Well that's it for this chapter hope you enjoyed it. To tell you one thing is that Hachiko sounds like a grown up fox but he's really about Jess's age. I already posted up the picture of Jess as a human but that picture is more like Jess in her teen years but in this story Jess is just a little wolf about Tails and Cream age. If your still confuse about their age Hachiko and Jess is about the same age as Tails and Cream their just one year older. Anyways I'll post a teen human virgin picture of Hachiko so you have an idea how he looks. Next chapter coming soon. 


	6. Love at first sight

Hey sorry for the wait, I had a lot of stuff to do. Anyways hear is your next chapter. We last left off when Hachiko the fox was sent on a quest by Dr. Eggman to get Jess to trust him so that Hachiko can take Jess to Dr. Eggman.

Chapter 6: Love at first sight

A few weeks have pass and Jess already met all of Sonic's friends, she also found a nice small house up on the mountains where it has a beautiful view of Mobius.

**Meanwhile Hachiko was on his quest for Eggman….. **

*Sighs* "were on earth am I'm I going to find that girl?" Thought Hachiko walking through the woods

Hachiko sat on a rock then saw a mall near bye

Moment's later Hachiko stomach started to growl

"Maybe that mall has something to eat." Said Hachiko thinking of about all the good food

Hachiko got up and walked towards the mall

**Meanwhile Jess was with Amy and Cream…..**

Jess, Amy, and Cream just came out of the store and on their way to drop the grocery at Cream's house

"Wow I never thought grocery shopping will be so much fun." Said Jess

Amy and Cream looked at Jess in a weird way and stop walking

"You never went shopping before?" asked Amy a little stunned

Jess stopped walking and turned around

"No, you see I lived on a ship so we had like a life time supplies of food."

"What about clothes?" said Cream

"Oh, we make our own clothes." Said Jess

"Girls I think it's time for us to go shopping!" Said Amy getting excited

In a flash they ran to Cream house and strait to the mall

Amy, Cream, and Jess was trying on new clothes and ran to store to store.

"Hey guys I'm going to be by the shoe store these snickers are really growing small." Said Jess walking towards Foot Locker.

"Ok, me and Cream going to be around Wal-Mart." Said Amy walking with Cream

Jess walked in the store and found the same shoe she was wearing. A black shoe with flame patterns on the side and front of the shoe

After paying Jess was listening to music on her I-Pod she brought at Radio Shack, meanwhile Hachiko was dozing off in the cheesy pizza he was eating.

Later Hachiko and Jess bumped into each other

"Hey watch were you're…" Said Hachiko then knowing he bumped in to a girl

"I'm so sorry." Said Jess picking up her stuff

Soon Hachiko touched Jess hands; they finally look at each other face to face

'It's the girl Eggman was talking about. I didn't know she'll be so beautiful.'

"Hey what's your name?" asked Hachiko

"I'm Jessica the wolf, but everyone calls me Jess."

"Well Jess I'm Hachiko the fox."

Soon Amy and Cream came running towards Jess.

"C'mon Jess they got a 50% off sale at JC Penny!" Said Amy grabbing Jess and Running to the store

"Got to go bye!" said Jess waving at Hachiko while running with Amy

Hachiko waves, then notes' that Jess left her shoe box

"Hey you forgot…" Said Hachiko, but Jess was already out of sight

**Later on that night….**

Jess stepped out on her front porch and just enjoys the view. Soon foot step was heard

"Who's there?" Yelled Jess preparing to throw a fire ball

"Hey Jess it's me Hachiko."

Jess flames faded away

"Hachiko what are you doing here."

"You left something at the mall." Said Hachiko taking out the shoe box

"My shoe box, wow thanks Hachiko."

"Hey no problem."

Hachiko and Jess sat down on the front porch and enjoyed the view.

Well that's all for this chapter hope you enjoyed it Review Plzzz! 


	7. Jess's Destiny

**I'm soooooooooooo sorry for the big hold up I was in Pennsylvania for a week and I was so caught up on my new story The Adventure of the Secret Sock. Enough with the chitchat let's get on with the story.**

**Chapter 7: Jess Destiny **

It was a beautiful morning like always. Right after Jess ate breakfast Hachiko came knocking on the door. Jess run's to open the door.

"Hey there Jess, how's it going?" Said Hachiko; with his hands behind his back.

"You know same old." Said Jess; leaning on the door.

"I got you this." Hachiko pulls out a bunch of rose flower from behind him

"Oh Hachiko there beautiful thank you." Jess hugs Hachiko

"Hey I was wondering if you would like to come over to my place." Said Hachiko

"I'll love to, hold on I have to get changed, come in and sit in the meanwhile." Said Jess

Hachiko walked right in and sat down in the dining room

"Can I get you anything?" yelled Jess from a different room.

"No thanks!" Hachiko yelled back

"Ok I'm ready." Said jess walking in front of Hachiko tying her hair to a pony-tail

Jess was wearing an orange top with blue jean and her new sneakers.

Soon Hachiko and Jess was out the door holding hands.

They saw some beautiful sights such as a waterfall and mountains

Suddenly Jess passes out on their walk. Hachiko runs towards Jess

Jess spirit lifts allowing her to see her own body

"Hachiko I'm right here." Said Jess touching Hachiko shoulder but her hands went right though him

Jess see's Hachiko pick her body up and runs

"Hachiko wait!" said Jess reaching out her hand

The background turns to darkness, suddenly Cindy and Brian appears

"Hey what's going on?" Said Jess

"Princess Jessica the wolf you can't trust that fox." Said Brian

"What? What are you talking about he's my best friend."

"He's not the fox you think he is." Said Cindy

"What?" Said Jess

"Jess trust us not him." Said Brian

"Ok, I'll see what I can do."

"Hey that remind me do you remember what happed back on the ship?" said Cindy

Jess nods her head no

Cindy walks side to side

"This is bad this is really bad."

Jess sits on the floor and sighs

"Exactly how is this bad, if I don't remember I don't remember big deal." Said Jess resting her head on one hand.

"Big deal it is a big deal!" yelled Cindy

"Ok, ok, you don't have to yell." Said Jess

Cindy takes a deep breath and calms down

"Ok, not remembering the past may affect your destiny, but mom and dad's destiny may give you a clue of what your destiny is." Said Cindy

Jess get's up and wipe the dust off her jeans

"Ok let's do this." Said Jess with a smile and one hand behind her head and the other hand on her waist

The background turns to Zotonia

"Wow so this is how Zotonia looks like." Said Jess amazed on how beautiful the planet looked

"Yes this is Zotonia before the Meterex attacked." Said Brian

"Anyways Moms destiny was to rule and protect the planet of Zotonia from harm even if it meant giving up her powers." Said Cindy

"Whoa wait Mom had powers?" Asked Jess stunned

"Surprisingly yes, she had the power of Lighting." Said Cindy

We see Queen Athena practicing her powers. (A/N: Queen Athena was about Cindy and Brian age. She was known as Princess Athena.)

"Man I'm never going to get the Thunder Bolt right." Said Athena sitting on the floor

A boy came walking with a two glass of lemonade

"Hey don't worry you'll get it." Said the boy giving Athena the glass of lemonade

"Thanks Sosuke." Said Athena getting up from the floor

"Who's Sosuke?" asked Jess

"He's Dad." Answered Cindy

'Dad' Thought Jess with a smile

Sosuke and Athena walks inside the castle

"Hey Mom I'm going out with Sosuke ok!" yelled Athena running with Sosuke out the door

"Ok but be here on time for dinner and Sosuke take good care of Athena!" Said the Queen

"Will do!" yelled Sosuke

"Aww they look so cute together." Said Jess

"Yeah" Said Cindy with a sigh

"Oh brother" Said Brian

While Athena and Sosuke was hanging out in the park

A Meterex landed on the other side of town. Destroying the trees and houses looking for the Planet Egg

Kids and their parents came running towards Athena and Sosuke pushing them

"Hey what's going on?" Said Sosuke getting in front of Athena

"Run for your life!" Said one of the kids

"Runaway from what?" said Athena grabbing the kid by the arm

"Oh Princess Athena you must get out of here cause it's coming!" Yelled the kid pointing at the Meterex

The Meterex was walking closer shooting lasers

"Sosuke watch out!" said Athena pinning Sosuke down

"First thing I learn in training STAY ALERT!" yelled Athena getting off of Sosuke.

"C'mon I'm not letting that metal thing get away." Said Athena helping Sosuke up

"But your mom told me to take care of you." Said Sosuke wiping the dirt off of him

"Yeah but I can care for myself." Said Athena running to The Meterex

Sosuke runs after her.

"Hey I thought the Meterex attacked Zotonia when I was born" Said Jess

"Yes but we made huge mistake, after this attack the Meterex never came back for the planet egg mom saved this planet by giving up her powers and being capture as prisoner." Said Cindy

The scene then turns to Athena being cuff as prisoner.

"Athena you can't do this" Said Sosuke grabbing Athena's arm

Athena turns her head to see Sosuke in a worried face, Athena close her eye

"Sorry Sosuke but it's my destiny." Said Athena looking away and walking with The Meterex

"The Meterex thought Mom power was more valuable than a planet egg so they took her." Said Brian

The scene then turns to Athena in a tube yelling as lighting flashes all around her.

"What's happing?" Said Jess getting worried

"They're taking away Mom power, Mom knew that it was ether her power or Zotonia doom."

"Dad showed up just after they took Mom power."Said Brian

"Did they escape?" Asked Jess

"Well duh you don't think we had some awesome memories on that planet." Chuckled Cindy

"Oh yea right." Said Jess with her hands behind her head

The scene turns to beautiful Zotonia

Brian and Cindy was playing in the yard while Queen Athena and King Sosuke watches on the balcony

"If it wasn't for me giving up my powers these kids won't even be here enjoying this beautiful day." Said Queen Athena leaning on Sosuke shoulders

"Yea and soon this baby will enjoy this beautiful day too." Said King Sosuke softly rubbing Queen Athena's belly

"Aww so cute, hey that reminds me what happen to dad?" Asked Jess

"Well you were only 12 month; you always pulled Dad's ear and mostly his tail." Laughed Cindy

"Yeah, but anyways when Dad herd that the Zortex was coming he knew they were after you Jess." Said Brian

"Me, but why"

"They were after your power just like The Meterex was after Mom Power. Dad was sent to war and to lead the Zotonian but sadly Dad died at war right on Mom's birthday." Said Cindy tearing up

The scene turns to Queen Athena in the dining room

A general gives Queen Athena a letter.

Queen Athena opens the letter; slowly she sits on a chair and cries

"I'm sorry." Said the general putting his hand on Queen Athena shoulders

"Mommy were Daddy?" Said Cindy

"Sorry Cindy but Daddy's dead." Said Queen Athena crying even more

Cindy nods her head no while backing up and running away crying

"Jess are you ok?" Said Brian

"Yeah it's just that they looked so cute together." Said Jess wiping her tears

"Anyways Queen Athena had to protect and rule Zotonia dose this give you a clue what you have to do as your Destiny?" Said Cindy

"I have to give up my powers to save the planet I'm living on?" Said Jess

Cindy gives a big slap on her forehead leveling a big red mark

"Great I did all that for nothing." Said Cindy

"Don't worry she'll know when the time comes" Said Brian

"Anyways Jess you should get back."

"Yeah Hachiko might be wondering what happened to me."

"Remember don't trust him." Said Brian

"Ok bye." Said Jess despairing

Jess wakes up to see Hachiko and two twins fox looking at her

"Jess you ok what happened out there?" Asked Hachiko

"Must've been the heat" Said Jess with her hands behind her head

"Hey I want you to meet folks." Said Hachiko

"That's Yuki the fox."

"Hi Yuki here is there anything I can get you?"

"And that's her twin sister Yuko."

"Hey." Said Yuko in a gloomy voice

**Whew finally that's done I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter will be coming up soon I hope.**


	8. Beach Fun

**Sorry for the holdup I had a bunch of projects and finally there all done on time. YAY! Any way's you guy's remember the last chapter about Queen Athena & King Sosuke? Good now on with the story**

_**Chapter 8: Beach Fun**_

"Hey the day still young what should we do?" asked Jess looking out the window

"I know, why don't we go to the beach!" yelled Yuki running around in circles

"Hey that's a great idea" said Hachiko looking at Jess

Hachiko notes' Jess was feeling down, Yuki stopped running and looked at Jess

"Hey what's wrong?" said Yuki

"Oh it's nothing just thinking" said Jess with a nervous laugh

"So we're off to the beach?" said Hachiko

"Yeah!" yelled Yuki running in circles once again

"I'm not going" said Yuko

"Don't be such a downer Yuko." Said Yuki

"C'mon Yuko it'll be fun trust me." Said Jess with a smile

"Ok I'll go but I'm not getting wet" said Yuko crossing her arms and looking away

**Later that day….**

Yuko sat down and start to put lotion around her arms, while Yuki ran in the water with Hachiko

Jess sat down by Yuko reading a book

"Why you're not in the water?" Said Yuko

"Oh…. Um….. I uh….." muttered Jess nervously

"Save your breath I don't want to hear about it anyways" said Yuko lying down

"Hey Jess c'mon in the water fine!" Yelled Hachiko waving at Jess

Yuki came running towards Jess and grabbed her hand, trying to get Jess in the water. Jess broke free of Yuki's grasp and tries to crawl back to Yuko; Yuki grabs Jess tail and push her to the water

"No, no, no, Yuko help Yuko!" yelled Jess trying to escape

Yuko lowers her sun glasses and put them right up

"Whatever" said Yuko

"Yuki let her go" said Hachiko

Jess snatch her tail back

Jess sighs

"Ok I'll….. I'll get in the water" said Jess a little nervous

"Why you're so scared?" asked Hachiko getting out of the water

"Well I never swam before that's why" said Jess looking down at her feet

Hachiko sat down right next to Jess

"Don't worry I'll be there when you fall ok?" said Hachiko making Jess face him

"Ok" said Jess with a smile

Hachiko and Jess got up and ran in the water

They laughed and splashed around

Soon Jess got out of the water and dries herself; she soon puts her cloths on her wet cloths

"I'm going to go out for a little stroll ok?" said Jess jogging backwards then turning around

Suddenly a blue flash rushed right by her

Jess stopped and smiles, then started to run again

"Hey Sonic!" yelled Jess trying to catch up with Sonic

Sonic screech a stop and ran back

"Hey Jess long time no see" said Sonic while doing the secret hand shake

"What brings you here?" asked Sonic

"Oh just hanging out in the beach with my friends" said Jess with a big smile

"Cool want to go for a jog?" asked Sonic

"Yup"

Sonic ran in Jess's paste,

"Hey why do you run with your arms out?" asked Jess

"To tell you the truth I'm not really sure why" said Sonic with a laugh

Jess made a fist and puts her arms out like Sonic. Flames came out of her fist, Jess started to run faster when suddenly she took off of the ground

"I can fly? I can fly!" yelled Jess flying into sonic speed

Sonic starring in amazement ran faster to catch up; Jess makes loops in the air than spins around like a top. Jess stops and looks at the ground, she then drills herself into the ground popping out right next to Sonic running, then takes the sky's once more.

Sonic and Jess finally got back to the beach and made a little camp fire

"To day was a fun day" Said Hachiko

"No today was a great day" said Jess

"No today was an awesome day!" said Yuki running around the camp fire

Yuko started to smile

"Yuko are you smiling?" said Jess with surprise

Yuko started to laugh, soon every one stated to laugh

**Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the next one will be about when Hachiko finally takes Jess to Dr. Eggman! That's a chapter you don't want to miss, well it's not going anywhere so you can't miss it any way's Review Plz!**


	9. Mission Accomplish

**Sorry for the wait the whole School had Testing for the whole week and so I've been busy studying. Anyways I said on the last chapter that this is the time when Hachiko betrays Jess and lends her to the evil Dr. Eggman well I hope u enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 9: Mission Accomplish**

Later that night…..

"Hey guy's I think I'm going to go back home" Said Jess standing up stretching

"Yeah it is getting pretty late" said Yuki putting out the fire

Jess waves good bye to her friends and walked away then noticing Hachiko was not with Yuki and Yuko. As Jess kept walking she spotted Hachiko sitting near a cliff, Jess walks over to him and sits down next to him.

'I can't do this to Jess, but my village? My people? What am I going to do?' thought Hachiko

"Hey something bothering yea?" said Jess looking at Hachiko

"Jess you never told me but I…. I want to know what happened in the past."

Jess crouch up into a ball

"Well that's the thing I don't remember, all I know is that what ever happened caused my whole kind to disappear and I'm the only Zotonian left in the whole galaxy, everyone I know and love… Gone" Said Jess looking at the stars

Hachiko touches Jess hands

"Hey you're not the only one with a bad past"

"What happened to you if you don't mind me asking?" Said Jess

"Well one day a mist of darkness covered my village and it killed thousands of people including my parents and Yuki & Yuko parents but one day someone trapped the darkness in this stone but someone stole the stone and if the stone is stolen then the Darkness will be reawaken. The bad thing is there are already a lot of people dead. "

"Wow I'm so sorry for asking" said Jess

"It's alright."

Hachiko stands up and take a hold of Jess's hand and ran off

"Where're we going?" said Jess trying to keep on her feet

Soon they approach a tall building

**~Flashback~**

"Princess Jessica Jess the wolf you can't trust in that fox" said Brian

"He's not the fox you think he is" said Cindy

"For I sense evil upon you" said Queen Athena

**~End of Flashback~**

"Hachiko let me go!"

Jess tries to escape Hachiko's grasp but he just began to hold her tighter

Hachiko close his eyes shut then reopens them

'Sorry Jess but I have to do this' thought Hachiko

Hachiko and Jess finally got their way inside and into Dr. Eggman's headquarter, Hachiko lets go of Jess as she tumbles to the floor, and right in front of Jess stood the evil Dr. Eggman. Jess gets up and runs to the exits but Eggman robots blocked the way

A robot with an electrical whip came in the room; the whip was wrapped around Jess's neck electrocuting her. As Jess falls to the floor in pain a small tube fall over her. Hachiko runs to the tube were Jess was held

"I'm going to get you out of this I promise" whispered Hachiko

"Why should I believe in you?" said Jess looking away

"Yes indeed why should she believe in you? You did betrayed her." Said Eggman

"The only thing that matters now is that you got the girl now give me the stone" said Hachiko

"You mean this pretty little thing?" Said Eggman

"Well duh we made a deal you get the girl I get the stone now hand it over!"

Jess eye widens and looks up at Hachiko

"Well I don't think I should give this back, I may need it" said Dr. Eggman

"What we had a deal!"

"Well the deals off live with it"

"Why you little…." Said Hachiko walking towards Eggman

Eggman robot guards came and grab Hachiko escorting him out of the building

"I'm not though with you yet Eggman!" yelled Hachiko

**Well I should leave this chapter to the end now it's when the exciting parts come in so sit tight and keep your eyes ready to read for the next chapter will be coming soon.**


	10. The Dagger

**Hi I'm back I only made you wait for like three weeks right but any ways the story is about to get interesting from here on out The Fire Dragon is about to have some action and like I said before sit tight and get your eyes ready to read for here's the next chapter**

**Chapter 10: The Dagger **

All of Eggman's robots left the room. Eggman pushes a button the rose the tube that Jess was in.

"Why am I here?" asked Jess still sitting on the floor and looking down

"I have to tell you something important" said Eggman

"And what will that be"

"To kill that blasted Sonic"

"Wait…. What I can't kill him he's my best friend" said Jess standing up

"That so you thought" said Eggman turning around to face Jess

"Whatever, there's no way you're going to make me kill Sonic"

"What if I told you Sonic had done something horrible?"

"What will sonic do that will be so horrible?" said Jess with a worry look in her eyes

"Remember this?" said Eggman tossing something rapped in brown fabric

Jess slowly unwrapped the brown fabric reviling a dagger, flashbacks of Queen Athena and Cindy being killed with a dagger raced in her mind, Jess quickly drops the dagger on the floor in shock

"Tha….That's the same dagger that killed my…" Said Jess backing away

"Your family shocking isn't it and Sonic was the one that did it"

"But how can that be, I mean I don't remember the exact person who did it but I do know he was wearing some kind of tough armor" said Jess leaning on the wall

"Exactly Sonic was in the armor"

"Wait how would you know you wasn't even there" said Jess

**~Flashback~ **

"Well since you asked, I was on my daily jog when I saw something wash up on the beach and it was a little blue hedgehog. I stopped to get a better look but then it started to wake up and he stud up looking around, I asked him"

"Who are you looking for" said Eggman

"The girl where's the girl?" Said Sonic

"Um you don't mind if you can tell me your name" Said Eggman

"The name is Sonic the hedgehog leader of the Zortex, now if you don't mind I have to go"

"And so he ran off leaving behind that dagger" Said Eggman

**~End of Flashback~ **

Jess walks over to the dagger on the floor and picks it up

"So I guess he did kill them" said Jess tearing up

Jess closed her eyes then reopened them with a range of anger

"He's going to pay for what he has done" said Jess with firing eyes

Eggman turned around to face the monitor and grin evilly

**Well there wasn't know action on this chapter but I guess you already have a clue on what's going to happen on the next chapter? And as I end this chapter I want to wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.**


	11. Sonic vs the Fire Dragon

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter of The Fire Dragon and sadly this story is coming to its end only 2-3 chapters left so I hope you enjoy this Chapter**

**Chapter 11: Sonic vs. the Fire Dragon**

**Back on Mobius….**

Hachiko runs around the block looking for Sonic, then he finally spotted him and runs towards him

"Sonic, Sonic!" yelled Hachiko running towards Sonic

Sonic turns around to see Hachiko panting with his hands on his keens

"What happened" said Sonic bending down to Hachiko's shoulder

Hachiko looks up at Sonic "It's Jess"

Sonic eyes widen then run off

**In Eggman's Headquarters…..**

"So you're going to get your revenge?" asked Eggman with an evil smile

"Heck yea for after what he has done this is going to be a battle he'll never forget" said Jess leavening the room

As Jess walks out of the base she spots Sonic running towards where she lived

Jess took the sky and flew home

By the time Jess got there Sonic was already inside looking for her

"What are you doing in here?" said Jess making a fist

Sonic turns around to see Jess with an angry look on her face that reads don't mess with me

"What have Eggman done to you?" yelled Sonic

Jess flings a fire blast at Sonic but he dodges and runs out the bedroom

Jess turns around and runs after him

"He has done me a favor!" yelled Jess

Jess makes a small round table with her fire then as Jess passes her hands through the table she starts to throw little fire disk, but sonic doges each one

"Stop I don't want to fight you!" Yelled Sonic screeching a stop

"Oh now you don't want to fight me? After what you done to my family I don't think so." Said Jess getting ready for another attack

"What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about!"

Jess takes the sky and spins around like a top making a fire tornado that holds her. Jess puts her two hands out a big range of fire burst right out but Sonic dodges, Jess jumps off the fire tornado, she soon makes the tornado smash to the floor were a range of fire follows Sonic trail

The fire reaches Sonic, he jumps in the air with is tail on fire, Jess takes the sky once more and punches Sonic so hard that he fell to the solid floor with a huge thud

The huge thud caught the attention of Amy, Cream, Hachiko, Yuki and Yuko, the five of them was hanging out in the park

"What was that?" asked Yuki

"I don't know but I want to check it out?" Said Hachiko

"What if it's one of Eggman's robots trying to get rid of the forest so he can make his own empire?" said Cream holding cheese (A/N: Guess where I got that from? XD)

"If that's the case we'll have to go stop him" said Amy

"But what if that thud was from Sonic fighting Jess" said Yuko

"That's ridiculous why will Sonic fight Jess?" yelled Hachiko

Amy made a thinking pose "Well she was taken in by Eggman" said Amy looking at Hachiko

"It could be possible that Eggman convinced Jess to kill Sonic I mean remember he tricked Knuckles on Chris's planet?" said Cream

"I guess we'll just have to go to find out" said Amy looking at the forest

**Back in the Forest…. **

Sonic slowly gets up, as Jess lands on her feet in front of Sonic

"Ok you asked for it!"

Sonic starts to do a sonic spin and hit Jess, Jess tries to keep her ground but he was too strong, she soon crashes to a tree. Sonic approach holding one fist ready to hit her

Jess looks up to see Sonic holding a fist ready to hit her

"Go on do it you're not afraid are you" said Jess demanding Sonic to hit her

Amy, Cream, Hachiko, Yuki and Yuko arrived to see Jess having no were to go and Sonic getting ready for a final punch

Sonic puts his hands down and got off of Jess, then turned around to see the gang

Jess get's up and shot out a big fire blast, Sonic turned around to see a big range of fire coming towards him. He wanted to dodge but it was too late.

"SONIC!" yelled Amy running to a badly injured Sonic

Sonic moaned

'He's still alive?' thought Jess

Jess walks over to Sonic, but Amy blocked her path. Amy spread her arms apart tearing up

"I won't let you go near him!" yelled Amy

"Get out of my way Amy!" yelled Jess

"Why should I"

"He did something horrible in the pasted and I'll never forgive him so move!" Jess pushes Amy out of the way and kept walking

Amy got up and hit Jess with her hammer causing Jess to drop her necklace, as Jess gets up she spotted her necklace on the floor then walks over to pick it up, the lock opens with a picture of her whole family. Flashbacks started to rush though her mind.

**~Flashbacks~**

"Jess what in Zotonian is going on" said Queen Athena looking around

"It's Brian don't let him catch me" giggled Jess

"Ha found yea" yelled Brian hugging Jess

**Another Flashback**

"I'm sorry Jess I tried" said Cindy

"No it can't be!" said Jess running away

"Jess come back its too dangerous!" said Cindy running after her

"aaahhhh!" (Cindy yelled)

"Cindy!" yelled Jess to see a Zortex pull a dagger out of Cindy's body

**Another Flashback**

Something sharp came out of Queen Athena stomach, Jess pulls away

"No Mom please not my Mom!" cried Jess

**Another Flashback**

The ship exploded

"NO!" yelled Jess

Jess lets out unspeakable power that made all the Zortex ship explode

**~End of Flashbacks~**

Jess looks at Sonic with tearing eyes

"I remember" whispered Jess

Jess walks over to Sonic

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Yelled Amy

"Amy I'm…"

"What, sorry for what you done…"

"Yes and…"

"Jess just go leave NOW!" said Amy

"I'm sorry." Said Jess a tearing voice and ran off

**Sooooo you have to tell me do you like or do I need a little more work to be done but any ways the next chapter might be its last or not but hey instead of reading of what I have to say why not go ahead and Review plz**


	12. The Final Battle Part 1

**Hey guy's hope you enjoyed the last chapter. I already had this chapter all figured out but I didn't know how to put it all together well with the little help from my sis we can finally continue!**

**Chapter 12: The final battle part 1**

Jess looks at Sonic with tearing eyes

"I remember" whispered Jess

Jess walks over to Sonic

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Yelled Amy

"Amy I'm…"

"What, sorry for what you done…"

"Yes and…"

"Jess just go leave NOW!" said Amy

"I'm sorry." Said Jess with a tearing voice and ran off

As Jess runs off Hachiko's voice calling Jess was heard in the background. Jess just closes her eyes and runs faster. Jess ran till she couldn't run anymore, until she couldn't walk anymore, to a point where she just collapse and lays in the ground.

'I can't believe I just did that!' thought Jess

"Why did I let that Egghead trick me into thinking that Sonic is the one who killed my family? Yet because of me the poor guy must be dead." Said Jess as she lays on her side falling asleep

A few min later Eggman appeared in his floating car

"Well…. Well…. Well what do we have here?"

Jess opens her eyes and turns to see Eggman in his car floating a few feet away from her

'Eggman' thought Jess as she growled to her self

"What brings you here?" said Jess sitting up

"Oh nothing just want to know if our little blue hedgehog is near to his death?"

"Oh he's near to his death alright thanks to you!" said Jess tearing up

Jess tries to stand up but just collapse to the floor in her hands and keens

'This is my chance' thought Eggman

"You must be exhausted" said Eggman snapping his fingers

A huge robot started to rise behind the hills

Jess tries to use her powers but she was to exhaust too so instead she crawls up the hill when as she crawls the Robot throws missals. Some of the missals nearly hit her causing Jess to get blown away. Once Jess finally gets to the top of the hill she sees Hachiko running towards her direction from a distance.

"H… H… Hachiko!" yelled Jess with the pinch of breath she had left

Soon another missal came and blew Jess off the hill causing her to tumble down the hill, Hachiko eyes widen when he saw Jess go sky high

As Hachiko runs towards Jess the Robot picks Jess off the ground, Hachiko runs an grabs Jess's hand as their both being lifted from the ground

"Jess wake up!" yelled Hachiko dangling from jess arm

Jess slowly opens her eyes to see Hachiko looking at her with worrying eyes

Hachiko started to slip and slip down her arm to her hands Jess held Hachiko hand tightly

"Don't let me go!" said Hachiko

"I won't"

Jess tried to use her other hand but it was trapped in the robot's grasp, the robot started to close his hand squeezing jess

"Ahhh!" yelled Jess as her hands start to let Hachiko go he then start to hang from Jess finger tips but start to slip finger by finger when he hung by two fingers he looked down then looked up at Jess

"Goodbye Jess"

Hachiko's fingers slipped as he fell from 60ft

"Hachi… ahhh!" before Jess could finish her sentence the robot squeezed Jess even harder than before causing Jess to fall into darkness

As Hachiko falls to his doom he sees Jess pass out but her face didn't look peaceful it was a face showing that she was in pain.

Hachiko finally hits the hard floor and tumbles down a hill and hits himself hard against a tree passing out.

**That night….**

"Hachiko! Hachiko!" yelled Yuki then started to whistle

Yuko hits Yuki on the head with a flashlight

"Yuki Hachiko's not a dog!" yelled Yuko

"Well maybe I'm just calling the dog we used to have"

"We never even had a dog!"

"Oh so you thought"

"Oh brother"

"You know I never thought Hachiko will betray Jess like that I mean Jess even told me that she believe that she can trust Hachiko with anything but I don't think she'll want to trust him ever again" said Yuki

"Yea but he did it for a good cost so that he can get the stone, it's all Eggman's fault that many little innocent lives are put at risk" said Yuko

"But it's kind of our fault too you know"

"What do you mean?"

Yuki stops walking and turns to Yuko with tearing eyes

"Yuko have you forgotten! You, me, and Hachiko we were the protectors of that stone, we protected it from people like Eggman" said Yuki

"Yea but Eggman brought a whole army, I mean three kids against more than 100 heavily armed robots!"

Yuki and Yuko kept walking and spotted an ear pop out in one of the trees

The twins ran to the tree and saw it was Hachiko passed out

"Hachiko wake up c'mon Hachi wake up!" yelled Yuki rocking Hachiko back and forth

After a good half hour Hachiko finally wakes up

"You're awake!" yelled Yuki getting ready to jump around but was then stopped by Yuko placing her hand on top of her head

"Hold on their jumpy we still need to figure out how sleepy head got here?"

"Oh yea, what happened here Hachi?" asked Yuki getting all up into his face

Hachiko didn't answer he just softly pushed Yuki aside and tried to stand up

"Um Hachiko I don't think you should stand up?" said Yuko getting worried

"Yea you don't seem to be in good condition" said Yuki trying to hold him back

"Yuki please I don't care in what condition I'm in all I know is that Jess is in danger and we need to save her!" yelled Hachiko

**At Eggman's headquarters…..**

Jess wakes up and seems to be trapped in a small tube that connects itself to a machine under her

Suddenly Eggman came into the room with a small large box that held all the seven chaos emerald and the stone in a another box afraid how will they both react if their together

"Eggman let me out of here and what exactly are trying to pull off here!" yelled Jess banging on the glass

Eggman didn't answer he just placed the emeralds and the stone into the machine

**Well I don't want to continue from here I want to keep you guys questioning on what going to happen next so yea special thanks to my sis for helping me out on this chapter and the next chapter will be coming soon**


	13. The Final Battle Part 2

**Hey guys sorry I didn't have time to do this chapter I mean homework in high school and collage man that's a lot of work well since I don't have any homework this week I can finally post the rest of the story so enjoy the final battle.**

**Last time on The Fire Dragon:**

**"You know I never thought Hachiko will betray Jess like that I mean Jess even told me that she believe that she can trust Hachiko with anything but I don't think she'll want to trust him ever again" said Yuki**

**"Yea but he did it for a good cost so that he can get the stone, it's all Eggman's fault that many little innocent lives are put at risk" said Yuko**

**"But it's kind of our fault too you know"**

**"What do you mean?"**

**Yuki stops walking and turns to Yuko with tearing eyes**

**"Yuko have you forgotten! You, me, and Hachiko we were the protectors of that stone, we protected it from people like Eggman" said Yuki**

**"Yea but Eggman brought a whole army, I mean three kids against more than 100 heavily armed robots!"**

**Yuki and Yuko kept walking and spotted an ear pop out in one of the trees**

**"Yuki please I don't care in what condition I'm in all I know is that Jess is in danger and we need to save her!" yelled Hachiko**

**Jess wakes up and seems to be trapped in a small tube that connects itself to a machine under her**

**Suddenly Eggman came into the room with a small large box that held all the seven chaos emerald and the stone in a another box afraid how will they both react if their together**

**"Eggman let me out of here and what exactly are trying to pull off here!" yelled Jess banging on the glass**

**Eggman didn't answer he just placed the emeralds and the stone into the machine.**

**Chapter 13: The final battle part 2**

"Eggman answer me where am I?" said Jess trying to find a way out

Egg man ignored Jess and walked to the control panel and started to press buttons, suddenly Bokkun came flying in

"Hey Eggman who's this wolf?" asked Bokkun flying around the tube

"Let's just say this very young lady is a visitor" said Eggman still pressing buttons on the control panel

"Then why is she in a tube?"

"Never mind of why she's in a tube! Now where's Decoe and Bocoe!" yelled Eggman losing his temper

"I'll get them right away sir" said Bokkun flying out the room

Jess bored to death sits down on the floor and just flicks her fire on and off. Decoe and Bocoe finally came in the room and started to press buttons on the control panel while Bokkun was flying around Jess's tube and make silly faces.

"Ugh I rather hear Cindy's boring lecture than to be here with these buffoons" muttered Jess

"OK where ready!" yelled Eggman in excitement

"Ready for what!" yelled Jess quickly getting back up on her feet

"Let's take this baby out for a little spin shall we?" muttered Eggman

Eggman soon press a red button. Jess kneels down feeling dizzy

'It's like this machine is sucking the fire out of me' thought Jess

**Meanwhile…..**

Hachiko finally gets to Sonic's house were Amy, Tails, Knuckles, and Mighty the Armadillo were waiting in the living room for Sonic to wake up from that hard beating.

Amy hears the door knock and when she opened it to her horror was Hachiko nearly passed out and the only thing that was keeping him from falling was a big branch from a tree

"Oh my words Hachiko get in here!" yelled Amy pulling Hachiko into the house and sitting him down on a stool in the kitchen

Everyone rushes to the kitchen

"What happened to you man?" said Mighty (A/N: I don't own Mighty the Armadillo)

"That doesn't….. Matter right now. What matter is that Jess is in danger" said Hachiko weakly

"Why would we worry about her?" said Amy crossing her arms in anger

"Because a huge robot of Eggman attacked her and…."

"That's good for her!" interrupted Amy

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted!" said Hachiko looking at Amy with beastly eyes

"A huge robot attacked Jess and when I saw what was happening she reached out for help"

"Couldn't she fight herself?" asked Tails

"No she was tired and weak there was no way she can fight it off so I went to help, all of a sudden we were lifted up 60ft in the air, but I was slipping from Jess fingers and when I looked in her eyes I saw that it wasn't her fault I saw that she didn't really mean to hurt Sonic, she was tricked. And now she's in danger"

"Why should we believe you?" asked Knuckles

"Have I ever been this desperate for your help?" said Hachiko with tearing eyes  
"We got to go" said a voice behind the whole gang

Everyone turns around to see Sonic out of bed as he walks towards the gang

"I couldn't help hearing your story and I say we go"

"But Sonic…" said Amy

"Hey when we were fighting she said "you killed my family" so I knew that was Eggman's work and I forgive her so let's go back who knows what Eggman will do" said Sonic

Everyone nodded

"Ok this is how we're going to get in" said Sonic as the gang made a huddled

**That Night….**

The gang prepared there gadgets such a their communicator and tracking devices

**Wow I never thought this will be such a long chapter so I guess there's only 2 more chapters left in this story oh and right after this I am planning to upload another story called Love is War but don't worry I already wrote like 5 chapters so yea Review plz!**


End file.
